1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to the field of distributor-applicators for packaging liquid or pasty cosmetic products. More precisely, the invention relates to a method for producing a cosmetic product applicator, in particular a make-up brush, more particularly for applying make-up to the eyes, such as a mascara brush, and to an associated cosmetic product applicator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cosmetic product distributor-applicator, in particular for cosmetic product to be applied to the eyelashes, such as mascara, includes a receptacle containing the cosmetic product and an applicator capable of being removably attached to the receptacle.
The receptacle generally includes a body, the body including walls which delimit a container which contains the cosmetic product, and a neck defining an opening through which the cosmetic product can be removed.
The applicator generally includes a cap which is used as a handle and is capable of being attached to the neck, a rod extending from the cap and a brush attached to a free end of the rod. The brush includes a core and a plurality of fibers extending from the core, the fibers being relatively short elements made of a material of which the thickness (or the diameter) is very low compared with the length.
When the cap is attached to the neck, the rod and the brush extend within the container. The brush is immersed in the cosmetic product contained in the container.
To use the applicator, the user detaches the cap from the neck and removes the applicator from the receptacle. The user applies the product to the eyelashes using the brush, and this has the effect of coating the eyelashes with a film of cosmetic product.
In addition, during application, the user uses the brush to shape the eyelashes, for example by curling them to make them appear longer. As the film of cosmetic product deposited on the eyelashes dries, it holds the eyelashes in the desired shape.
Common cosmetic product applicators, and in particular mascara brushes, often comprise bristles arranged helically around the core made up of two twisted metal wires. Each bristle includes two fibers projecting from the core in radial directions and formed in one piece.
However, there are drawbacks characteristic of the aforementioned cosmetic-applicator brushes. Specifically, the fibers used generally have a low diameter (typically of between 3 and 5 millimeters (or between approximately 75 and 125 microns)). In addition, the fibers are distributed over the core at a density of approximately 20 to 160 fibers per turn of the core. Owing to this high density, the applicator makes it possible to effectively coat the eyelashes, that is to say to properly separate the eyelashes. However, little cosmetic product can be loaded onto the brush, which makes it difficult and time-consuming for the user to appropriately coat the eyelashes using the make-up product.
It would be possible to produce applicators from fibers having a larger diameter than conventional fibers, and to distribute said fibers at a lower density (since the increase in diameter of a fiber reduces the space available for the fibers per turn of the core). This would result in the fibers being mutually spaced further apart. The diameter of the fibers would typically be between 6 and 12 millimeters (or between approximately 150 and 300 microns), whereas the density of the fibers would be lower and would be approximately 10 to 80 fibers per turn of the core (compared with a conventional density of approximately 10 to 80 fibers per turn of the core). It would thus become possible to load the brush with more product. In addition, when applying the product to the eyelashes, the spacing of the fibers resulting from the low density thereof and from the large diameter thereof would make it possible for the eyelashes to better penetrate the brush and therefore for the eyelashes to be better coated.
However, since the diameter of the fibers is larger, said fibers are also more rigid, which reduces the ease of use of the brush and causes an unpleasant sensation for the user. What is more, the brush could prove dangerous to a user and could be liable to injure the user's eyes.